Könny a vérbenA Terv Tear in bloodThe Plan
by k.katica82
Summary: Lépjünk vissza az időben Ziva első megjelenéséhez. A harmadik évad 2. részének végéről van szó Ari 'haláláról' és Eli David szörnyű tervéről. Remélem megnyer titeket is a szívbemarkoló történet az árulásról. Rated:K csak mert pár csepp vér folyik. 'cose there are a little blood Go back in the time to Ziva's first appearance. 3x2 episod Ari's 'death' and Eli David's awful plan


**Sziasztok! Remélem ez jobban sikerült mint az előző...  
Eléggé áttekinthető? Bocs de néha a storyjaim kissé összefolynak...  
Sokat gondolkoztam ezen remélem elnyeri a tetszésedet. **

* * *

És Ziva David lőtt. A golyó hangtalanul süvített át a pincén Ari-ig.

Eli David megmondta, hogy ez fog történni. Ari nem hallgatott rá mezei arroganciából, és dühből. _Jogos_ dühből.  
Kate vére az ő kezén szárad. Tudta hogy nem kéne és tudta hogy megvédhetné. És megint engedett a határozott gonoszságnak és teljesítette apja kegyetlen parancsát. Ám ezentúl már nem parancsból folytatta, hanem a szörnyű harag miatt amit az ártatlan lány halála után érzett vezérelte. Gibbs volt a hibás a szemében. Miatta kellett még egy embert megölnie.  
Az egész Jenny Sheppard és Ziva barátságával kezdődött. Szoros kapcsolat volt, mint egy anya és lánya, úgy szerették egymást. Jen sokszor mesélt a híres Leroy Jethro Gibbs-ről, ha kevés időt töltöttek együtt két munka között, és Eli-jal pedig egy munkáról beszélt, ahol a Moszad és az NCIS összefog, közös ügynököt alkalmaznak.  
Ekkoriban Jen még nem volt hivatalos igazgató, de azt suttogták hogy ő a trónörökös. Eli David pedig még csak igazgató helyettes volt, ám már óriás hatalommal... és három utóddal.  
Hasswarit a Hamasz-ba építette be, Ziva-t pedig a legügyesebb ügynökké tette, talán egész Izraelben. Talia gyenge volt és naiv, fiatal és zsenge. Nővére védte meg apja parancsaitól, és vette rá apjukat, hogy őt ne nevelje... _gyilkossá_.  
Eli-nek szörnyű terve volt hatalma erősítésére, és nagyobb lányának biztos vezetővé formálására. Nem volt nehéz Sheppard-ot az igazgatói székbe ültetni de annál nehezebb volt Zivát bejuttatni az élcsapatba. Ari volt a megoldás. Egyszer már összefutott _A Csapattal_.  
Eli ide akarta beültetni Zivát mégpedig kimozdíthatatlanul. Több célt is elért volna így, 1**_ szövetségeseket_** Amerikában baj esetére, 2a lánya elérné a **_kort_**, amit ő ért el, hogy majd egy napon vezető lehessen és 3ugyanebből az okból otthon **_tisztelet_****et** szerezne ezzel a beosztással, 4Ziva megmondhatná ha baj van_ odaát_, és _**elsimíthatná**_ a port amit a moszad kavart fel.  
Az élcsapatban ott van a főnök a két férfi beosztottja és az egy női ügynöke. A női ügynök szerepét több ember is betöltötte már, bár a mostani tag nem átmeneti megoldásnak tűnt. Ahhoz hogy bármennyire is megbízzanak Zivában ahhoz a főnök, Gibbs engedélyét és megbecsülését kell elnyernie. Onnét már_ teljes jogú_ csapattag lesz, és teljes bizalommal fordulnak majd hozzá.  
A megoldás egyszerű volt: azt a női ügynököt ki kell _iktatni_, Sheppardot rávenni, hogy Zivát tegye meg az összeköttetőnek, magát Zivát pedig mint igazságszolgáltatónak beállítani a _gyilkos_ megölésével.  
A _testvére_ megölésével.  
_**Ari**_ megölésével.  
Fia túllőtt a célon az utóbbi időben. A szíve közelebb húzta a Hamasz embereihez mint saját apjához, aki anyja halálának parancsát mondta ki. Apja azt hazudta neki, ha nem öli meg Katet, Gibbs megöli Zivát, mert egy őrült és azt hiszi Ziva Kate-el szövetkezik (ekkor még Gibbs Ziva létezéséről sem tudott). Kifacsart értelmetlen érvelés volt, de Ari nem gondolkozott, _ölt_.  
Mikor mégis megtudta az igazságot már késő volt, benne volt a véres játékban. Következő pillanatban Abbie-re támadt, vigyázva, hogy ne tegyen még több kárt. Ezután próbált meg elmenekülni Mallard ''segítségével'', a Moszad bevonásával, ám apja az útjába állt és Ziva gyermeteg őszinte hite is megrengett benne. Tudta nem hagyhatja ezt így, tehát visszament a végső leszámolásra.

És itt vagyunk most. Ari végig _igazat_ mondott csak nem éppen a lényeget. Nem sejtette, hogy az apja Zivát küldi utána, bárki mást kerek e világon észrevett volna. Le akarta zárni az ügyet. Ha Gibbs nem lenne csapatvezető, és nem fogadta volna fel Katet a helyre, amire egy gyilkos akarja a lányát ültetni, még mindig élne az az ártatlan, és gyönyörű nő.  
_Nem kellet volna megölnie Katet._

Fegyvert szegez most az idős ügynök fejéhez, aki megjegyezte, hogy elég végignéznie a halálát és nem ő fogja megölni. Ebben a pillanatban megvilágosodott minden a fejében. Emlékfoszlányok, elcsípett beszélgetések, régi arcok jutottak az eszébe. Rájött Eli David kegyetlen tervére.  
A _Tervre._  
Most már tudta ki áll az ajtó mögött és tudta, hogy meg _kell_ halnia.  
Hacsak...  
Egy próbát megér. Nem akart elmenni. Vigyázni akart az egyetlen testvérére, a kishúgára... viszont most mindenkinek el kell hinnie, hogy halott. Még a drága Zivának is.  
Ekkor suhant el a lövés. Ari már felkészülve hátrahanyatlott a golyó a koponyáját súrolta. A vére felfröccsent és ő hátraesett. Gibbs megvizsgálta de a fejéből szivárgó vér őt is megnyugtatta.  
Ari szíve szakadt meg amikor Ziva beismerte Gibbsnek hogy a féltestvére. Szörnyen fájt látni, hogy kínozza húgát a halála, de ő csak feküdt, míg egyetlen egy csepp könny vegyült alvadó vérébe a padlón. Halgatta egyetlen utolsó szerető családtagja keserves siratóénekét várva a megszökés pillanatára és rájött hogy az saját könnye hullott a vérbe...

* * *

**Tetszett? Ha valaki egyáltalán elolvasta kérem írjon! Akár azt is hogy pocsék, legalább tanulok belőle!  
(Rémesen kezdő vagyok...)**


End file.
